


Snow Day

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [49]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow Day, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Snow comes to Pure Heart Valley]
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Snow Day

“AW YEAH! SKWEL IS CANCELLED!” Badgerclops cheers as he runs into the room. “Badgerclops, you are twenty five.” Mao Mao points out as he sips his coffee. “Dude. I could be in college or something.” Badgerclops defends. “Well, you aren't. Besides, you’d probably be a frat bro or something.” Mao Mao points out. “Are you implying that frat bros don’t take their studies seriously?” Badgerclops huffs. “Yes, yes I am.” Mao Mao nods. “...If I was a frat bro, and you were a nerd in college...do you think we would make out at a party or something?” Badgerclops asks.

“Why was skwel cancelled?” I ask. “Right, that...well…” Badgerclops says as he strolls over to the windows, which are covered by the blinds. Badgerclops uncovers the window and- oh. 

It’s snowing. 

Hard. 

“Yeah, so the whole kingdom has a snow day going…” Badgerclops trails off. That’s a lot of snow that’s falling...what if the whole house gets buried?! I feel something touch my back. “Adorabat. It’s okay, I’m here.” Mao Mao comforts. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “I-I’m fine!” I exclaim. “I know you aren't, Adorabat. It’s okay.” Mao Mao assures. I sigh. “I wish I wasn’t afriad of some stupid snow!” I groan. “Didn’t Ol’ Blue say to try and make happy memories of snow or something?” Badgerclops asks. “He did. But he also warned us to not push Adorabat too hard.” Mao Mao nods. 

“Hmm...I know! Let’s make hot chocolate and watch the snow fall!” Badgerclops offers. “Hot chocolate?” I ask. “Yeah! This is definitely a hot cocoa kind of day! Oh! We should also have soup for lunch!” Badgerclops adds. “What do you say, Adorabat? Wanna have some hot chocolate and watch the snow?” Mao Mao asks. “...Will we stay inside?” I ask. “Yeah.” Badgerclops nods. “...Okay!” I nod. “Alright, Badgerclops. Time to get started on that hot chocolate.” Mao Mao announces. “Um? Yeah, I know. It was my idea, dude.” Badgerclops says as he begins to pull out stuff to make hot chocolate. 

**_One cup of cocoa being made later…_ **

“Here you go, Adorabat. Be careful, it’s hot.” Badgerclops says as he rests the hot chocolate in front of me. “Thank you!” I thank. This hot chocolate is fancy! It has a big glob of cream on top with plenty of colorful marshmallows resting on the cream with shaved chocolate sprinkled on top of the mountain of sweetness. “Wow, you really went all out.” Mao Mao points out. “Yeah, dude! This is therapy hot chocolate, you HAVE to go big.” Badgerclops points out. I sip my hot chocolate. “I love how fluffy the snowflakes are.” Badgerclops says. I glance up from my hot chocolate and stare out the window. 

The snowflakes are really fluffy, they kinda look like cotton balls or feathers! “How are you feeling, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks. “...I’m okay. The snow isn’t storming. Which is good.” I point out. This is...pretty nice, actually. Before, I was always dreading snow. But now...well, I’m still dreading it a little, but at least I don’t have to worry about getting out of it! Also, this hot chocolate is REALLY good! “Do you have any fond memories of snow, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asks. “Hmm. As a child, I loved to eat snow. It was the best. I would but all sorts of toppings on top of snow balls, like sugar and teriyaki sauce. Sometimes I would mix with it juice or ice cream.” Mao Mao recalls. 

“That sounds like something Badgerclops would do.” I point out. “Aw. man! You totally were gigabraining back as a kid! All I did was have snowball fights, make snowmen and make snow angels.” Badgerclops groans. “Are you kidding? That sounds WAY better than snow buffet!” Mao Mao counters. “Well...it was definitely better than what I did as a teen…” Badgerclops shivers. “...What did you do as a teen?” Mao Mao asks. “No. Let us not revisit THAT time.” Badgerclops denies. “Tell us! Tell us!” I chat. “Okay, fine.” Badgerclops shrugs. “That was fast.” Mao Mao mumbles.

“So...I use to write mean messages on peoples front yards...in yellow snow...if you catch my drift.” Badgerclops confesses. “...You would do that.” Mao Mao snorts. “I was an edgy teen who just wanted to see the world burn, man.” Badgerclops shrugs. “Snow comes in yellow?” I ask. “Yes, but DON’T eat it!” Badgerclops nods. “Is it poison?” I ask. “Technically...no. But it does taste bad.” Badgerclops answers. “How would you know?” Mao Mao asks. “...My step brother was a jerk.” Badgerclops answers. “YOU FELL FOR THAT?!” Mao Mao laughs. “HE SAID IT WAS A LEMON SNOW CONE, DUDE!” Badgerclops exclaims. “IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU DID AS A TEEN?!” Mao Mao asks as he falls on the floor laughing. 

“I broke my principal’s window with a snowball and never got caught. I danced under a bridge with the other edgy teens. I broke into my school and stole like, twenty textbooks for no reason. I was a troubled teen, dude.” Badgerclops wraps up. “I’d say. Dancing under bridges is pretty lame.” Mao Mao points out as he picks himself off the floor. “What about you, Mao Mao? What snow day things did you do as a kid?” I ask as I take another sip of my hot chocolate. “Well, the snow tasting thing I kept doing, but after each bite I’d do an anime gasp.” Mao Mao tells. 

“Gosh, I love that fact that you were a weeb as a teenager.” Badgerclops sighs. “Then I’d try to make my favorite husbandos out of snow.” Mao Mao tells. “Snow husbandos. I’m getting married to a genius.” Badgerclops giggles. “There was one time where my tongue got stuck to one.” Mao Mao adds. “Your tongue? Oh! You were a saucy boy, weren’t you?” Badgerclops asks. “...I just wanted to practice kissing, okay?!” Mao Mao huffs as he crosses his arms. “Anything else?” Badgerclops asks. “...I’d always try to watch wintery anime if it was snowing.” Mao Mao shrugs. 

“Wow, we were embarrassing.” Badgerclops giggles. “...We still kind of are…” Mao Mao admits. “No you guys aren’t!” I defend. “You’ll be singing a different tune when you are a teen, Adorabat.” Mao Mao foresees. “You’ll be breaking peoples windows.” Badgerclops adds. “Kissing anime characters made of snow.” Mao Mao adds. “...Do you wanna try going outside, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks. I think about it. I do wanna try some of the stuff they mentioned. “...If I get scared. Can I come back inside?” I ask. “”Of course.” Mao Mao nods. “...Okay. Just for a little bit.” I nod. 

“Alright! Let’s go outside and play~!” Badgerclops sing songs as he picks me up. “Hold on, you two! You need to put on something warmer than...basically nothing.” Mao Mao points out. “Okay! Come on, Adorabat!” Badgerclops says as he brings me to the bedroom to find warm clothes. 

**_After putting on actual clothing…_ **

“Are you ready, Adorabat?” Mao Mao asks as I sit on his shoulders. “Uh-huh!” I nod. Badgerclops opens the door and we go on through. 

It’s so bright. It’s also so quiet. “Sooo…? How is it, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks. “...Smells like water.” I point out. “...I mean...snow is literally water.” Badgerclops point out. “And there is a ton of it.” Mao Mao adds. “It’s weird how quiet it is.” I point out. “You’re more use to rain. That stuff is noisy as heck! Snow’s pretty... _ chill _ .” Badgerclops giggles. “What does it taste like?” I wonder. I stick out my tongue and a snowflake lands on it. “Well, Mao Mao. Adorabat’s already eating snow.” Badgerclops points out. “Here, Adorabat.” Mao Mao says as he picks up some snow and packs it into a ball. “Try it like this.” Mao Mao says as he gives me the ball of snow. 

I bite into it. “It’s soft!” I exclaim. The snow quickly melts in my mouth. “...Well, now we got her addicted to it.” Badgerclops giggles. “How are you feeling, Adorabat.” Mao Mao asks. I look around. This is nothing like the time where I lost my leg. It’s caim. I’m warm. 

I’m...having a good time. “Do...you think we can have a snow buff-what-ever-it-was?” I ask. “Well? You heard the woman, Badgerclops! Go and fetch the finest ingredients we have!” Mao Mao says as he claps his hands. “Fine, fine! But you better make me a big serving!” Badgerclops says as he goes inside.

And then we spent the next hour trying out new snow recipes. 

And...for the first time ever…

I felt warm in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Badgerclops: I stole textbooks, broke property and danced under a bridge.  
> Mao Mao: I ate snow and made out with snowmen.  
> Badgerclops: ...Wow, you had a troubled life…
> 
> Mao Mao eating snow is based off that one episode in the pokemon anime where Jessie talked about how she and her mom always ate snow when she was a little girl. I got zero clue where the snowman kissing came from though.


End file.
